Azul da Cor do Mar
by Beezz
Summary: Um pequeno Alexandre entra em discussão com um pequeno Heféstion. Fluffy.


Título: Azul da Cor do Mar

Autora: Beeez

Sumário: Um pequeno Alexandre entra em discussão com um pequeno Heféstion. Fluffy.

Pares: Alexandre e Heféstion.

Classificação: T

Obs.: Essa fic é **SLASH** (homem x homem), se você não acredita que Alexandre deva estar com Heféstion e vice-versa, você definitivamente está lenda a fic errada.

* * *

Anos. Risadas. Jogos. Batalhas. Amigos. Inimigos. Derrotas. Sangue. Ódio. Amor. Dor. Traições. Amantes. Esposas. Meses. Semanas. Concubinas. Escravos. Servos. Dias. Noites. Lágrimas. Invernos. Verões. Outonos. Primaveras. Reis. Rainhas. Macedônia. Alexandre.

Você me daria o céu, o fogo, qualquer coisa. Sempre deixou tão claro. Mas não houve honra, título ou presentes que me fizesse querer mais do que eu já tinha. Seu coração.

Eu tinha você. O rei dos reis. O grande Alexandre, filho de Philip da Macedônia. Alexandre III, rei da Macedônia. Eu tinha Alexandre Magno, o homem por trás da coroa.

Eu ainda o amo. Ainda o desejo. Ainda quero segurá-lo e ama-lo em cada pequena queda, em cada triunfo. Ainda posso me ver nos seus olhos. Ainda sinto minha respiração na sua, meu coração reconhecer as batidas do seu nas noites de inverno. Você tem minha infância, minha juventude, todas as épocas de minha vida escondidas em você. Você sempre esteve aqui, nas noites de inverno, e nas manhas de verão. Faz tanto tempo, tantos anos.

* * *

- Você sabe que metade do mundo é praticamente azul? – O menino de olhos azuis perguntou, com um sorrisinho encantador. Sua inteligência sempre cativava outros, o jeitinho suave e tímido ajudava... mas naquele momento, estava implicando infantilmente com o amigo.

O outro garoto, loiro de olhos castanhos, balançou a cabeça, piscando as grandes esferas com curiosidade. O amigo era uma enciclopédia ambulante, não que fosse menos inteligente, mas ambos tinham interesse em áreas bem diferentes. Riu baixinho, afastando uma mão pequenina de seu prato de doces com um tapinha brincalhão.

- Hum... – Murmurou, enfiando algumas uvas carameladas na boca. Assoprou as mechas douradas da franja, apoiando o rostinho nas mãos. – Contando com o azul do céu e do mar, não é isso?

- Por mim o mundo devia ser totalmente azul... É uma cor relaxante... – Concluiu o pequeno Heféstion.

O príncipe riu, aos onze anos, sabia muito bem da obsessão do amigo por aquela cor. Não via nada demais no azul, preferia mil vezes o castanho, cor que por coincidência, tinha muito prazer em constatar que era à mesma dos seus olhos. Sentia-se um privilegiado. Simplesmente mostrou-lhe a língua, engolindo mais um doce com excelente vontade.

- Por você tudo deveria ser azul! Até mesmo seu cabelo e pele... – Alexandre zombou, mas com carinho na voz. A amizade recente permitia aquilo, eram bons amigos, praticamente. Seu melhor amigo. – Castanho é mais bonito... Pense nas árvores... – Apontou uma delas, no imenso jardim. – E meus olhos – Apontou-se.

- Seu metido. – Heféstion atirou-lhe um pedaço de pão, que infelizmente, o príncipe conseguira desviar rapidamente. Alexandre não queria geléia em suas roupas novas. – Pois saiba que eu tenho olhos assim, da cor que eu gosto. – Gabou-se, dessa vez com ainda mais superioridade que o amigo.

– Minha mãe diz que os meus, castanhos assim, ganham todo mundo... Por isso é mais bonito que o seu. Cor azulzinha chula...

Contrariado, Heféstion bufou, cruzando os braços. Como assim sua cor de olho era chula? Era um azul claríssimo! Constatara isso se olhando no espelho por longas horas, comparando a tonalidade a diversos tipos de azuis. Alexandre era um boboca. Olhou para o lado, mostrando toda sua indignação. Naquele momento, uma árvore qualquer parecia bem mais interessante. Hum, as folhas até caíam retinhas no gramado bem cuidado do jardim.

Ser ignorado não era uma idéia agradável. Alexandre definitivamente não sabia ser ignorado, mas contentou-se com o silêncio.

Terminaram a refeição com calma, desfrutando dos doces, pães e uvas educadamente, bebendo o suco com vontade. Naquele imenso jardim, com folhas verdes e o barulho da grama movendo-se suavemente com o vento, ambos deitaram ao chão, olhando o céu com atenção. O sol logo estaria se pondo.

Somente após uma hora o príncipe falou, com os olhos no céu, em uma brincadeira velha de adivinhar o que eram as formas das nuvens. Antes, brigavam até concordarem, mas agora, o silêncio havia pesado.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso... – Alexandre suspirou, com os olhos castanhos no céu, os dedos pequenos brincando em alguma folha solta ao lado do corpo. – Esse silêncio todo... – Complementou, com angústia incerta no pequeno peito.

Os olhos do moreno vagaram do céu azulado até o perfil do outro, o observando discretamente. Já havia feito aquilo antes, olhar o amigo com curiosidade extrema, chegando a compará-lo a si mesmo. Também sentia o silêncio incomodo, mas em certos momentos, como aquele, para crianças como eram, era acolhedor, necessário. Heféstion sentia-se extremamente bem ao lado do outro, em silêncio ou não.

Teve vontade de perguntar o porquê do loiro odiar aquilo, mas uma pontinha dentro de si o impedia de tal. Até chegara a abrir a boca para expressão sua curiosidade. Um suspiro profundo preencheu seus pulmões, enquanto seus olhos observavam avidamente o loiro ao lado. Alexandre ainda estava incomodado com o silêncio, ele apenas podia notar, ter certeza.

- Não sei o que falar... – Explicou-se com sinceridade. Nem estava mais chateado com a menção da cor chula de seus olhos.

Alexandre dobrou a folhinha entre os dedos, sentindo o cheiro de grama invadir os sentidos. – Não é que eu odeie... Pelo menos não totalmente... – Pensou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras. Como descrever o que pensava? – É que tem horas que é estranho... E não parece que a gente tenha que ficar calado... é bom, mas não é... Entende?

Heféstion virou um pouco o rosto, intrigado. Era bom e não era? Mas que coisa contraditória! Observou os olhos castanhos rapidamente mirarem a si de relance, nada mais que um segundo. Entendia, pois compartilhava da mesma sensação que Alexandre, mas logicamente, aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Não... – Respondeu depois de um longo tempo, pesando razão e coisas sem sentido. Ignorou que deveria ter dito a Alexandre que entendia, compreendia e compartilhava da mesma sensação. – Uma coisa não pode ser boa e não ser ao mesmo tempo...

- Ora! Claro que pode! – Indignou-se, batendo com a mão livre no chão, a folha ainda despedaçando-se aos poucos entre seus dedos brancos. – Ficar doente é bom porque não preciso ir sempre às grandes reuniões chatas e lentas, cheias de homens velhos, é ruim porque posso perder alguma informação... Comer é bom, mas tem gente que engorda... Tem um lado ruim e outro bom. Uma coisa pode ser boa e não ser ao mesmo tempo, sim...

Heféstion suspirou, fechando um dos olhos quando o raio de sol atingiu sua íris. – Então é bom e ruim. Não bom, e não bom ao mesmo tempo... – Pensou um pouco. Que conversa sem sentindo. Não era tudo a mesma coisa? Sentiu-se um bobo.

Novamente o silêncio preencheu o vasto jardim, os dedos inquietos de Alexandre faziam barulho ao despedaçar a folha.

- São duas coisas diferentes... – Heféstion voltou a falar, seus pensamentos realmente estavam sendo ocupados pelas bobagens daquela conversa. – Você acha o silêncio bom por algum motivo, mas acha ele ruim por outro... Então, não é a mesma coisa.

Ai, mas o moreno era mesmo um chato! Por que sempre tinha que contrariá-lo em alguma coisa assim? Só não tinha conseguido se expressar direito. Que culpa tinha? Tamborilou os dedos na grama, soltando os restos da folha no chão.

- Que diferença faz? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, coisa que Heféstion obviamente não via. O tom de voz passou do melodioso para o de chateação, quase indignado. – Ok, eu não gosto daquele silêncio pelo mesmo motivo que gosto, satisfeito?

Heféstion riu baixinho, com o rosto ainda virado para o perfil do loiro, fitando Alexandre com atenção. As bochechas dele inflavam sempre que o amigo estava contrariado ou ficando semi-irritado. Sorriu, conhecia o outro bem demais para as pirraças o atingirem. Sabia que o silêncio era bom, e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Mas nunca diria isso, por uma razão que desconhecia.

- Não. - Respondeu Heféstion com um sorriso curto, os olhos observando Alexandre com divertimento. - Por que não gosta do silêncio, e porque gosta?

O loiro pareceu pensar um pouco, voltando os olhos castanhos para o céu antes de balançar a cabeça, livrando os dedos molhados de seiva dos restos da folha.

- Eu gosto de te escutar falando. - Respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Satisfeito?

- Nunca. – O moreno murmurou, os olhos nos raios de sol sumindo aos poucos. Logo anoiteceria, e pretendia se manter ali até tarde.

- Por que você sempre me contraria? - Alexandre questionou, com uma bufada suave, mas os olhos no perfil do moreno. Não era fã de ficar olhando o céu escurecendo, as estrelas aparecendo e todas aquelas bobagens que o amigo observava com uma fascinação imensa.

- Porque eu discordo do que você diz, às vezes, quando acho errado. - Respondeu-lhe, o olhando com o canto dos olhos. Um sorrisinho nos lábios. - E você nunca admite que eu possa estar mais certo que você, seu turrão.

Outra bufada e o príncipe rolou o corpo até estar em cima de Heféstion, apoiando-se nas mãos. Manteve-se alto o bastante para cobrir os raios solares do rosto do moreno, podia senti-los aquecendo suas costas naquele momento. – Eu defendo minhas teorias até que me mostrem o contrário, e me esfreguem na cara que estou errado. – Explicou, com superioridade.

- Um bobo metido mesmo! – Balançou a cabeça, olhando uma mão em cada lado de seus ombros. Suspirou, com os olhos nos de Alexandre, agradecendo a barreira que o outra fazia ante a claridade. – Nem sempre tudo pode ter uma explicação específica... Às vezes são opiniões.

Não concordava e nunca concordaria, mas ia se manter passivo. Pelo menos aquela vez. Que adiantaria ficarem discutindo quem tinha razão ou não, quando ambos sentiam-se confiantes? Ou assim parecia.

Dessa vez, quem estava brincando com os dedos na grama era Heféstion, com os olhos nos de Alexandre, observando o garoto, da mesma forma curiosa com a qual era fitado. Sorriu, às vezes pegava-se admirando o outro mutuamente. O loiro passou os lábios pelas bochechas coradas de sol do moreno, sentindo o cheiro da grama no ar. Era cheiro de primavera, e aquilo lembraria sempre.

Heféstion acompanhava tudo com curiosidade, atenção, e até certa expectativa no olhar. Seus olhos definitivamente não deixavam de passar aquilo. Afastou a mecha clara dos cabelos de Alexandre com os dedos, fios lisos que cismavam em cair em seu rosto naquele momento. Teve vontade de falar algo, perguntar alguma coisa.

- E você um sonhador... – O príncipe murmurou pensativo, encostando os lábios com extrema suavidade na bochecha de Heféstion. Não era medo ou indecisão, apenas sentindo-o. Há dez minutos nem estava pensado em tocá-lo.

Heféstion fechou os olhos, na mesma hora em que Alexandre soltou o ar pelos lábios. Sentiu a suavidade deles, o cheiro e a estranha sensação de que aquilo era novo, e muito correto para o momento. Encarou tudo como gesto autentico de demonstrar carinho, um beijo que levaria para sempre. Era um sonhador mesmo.

Os lábios se afastaram aos poucos, e Heféstion fez o mesmo com o rosto. Observou os olhos fechados de Heféstion, os lábios entreabertos e as bochechas ainda mais avermelhadas. Sentindo os dedos dele em seus cabelos, ao manter os fios longe de seu rosto, sorriu discretamente, com sensação eufórica dentro do peito. O beijou na bochecha, saindo de cima do amigo.

- Sou mesmo... – Sussurrou por fim, abrindo os olhos azuis.

Ficaram ali na grama, desfrutando do novo silêncio incomodo ou não, e o escurecer do dia. Cada um com um pensamento diferente, a mesma sensação estranha em ambos, e a pouca noção de que aquele momento passaria, assim como os anos. Tudo simplesmente passaria, cresceriam e seriam amigos, os melhores amigos. Desfrutariam da amizade incondicional, e do carinho que tinham um pelo outro. O amor, nem passava por suas cabeças ainda.


End file.
